Various method and systems for processing queries received at a client device have been developed. When processing a query, it is sometimes desired to classify the query into one of two or more classes. One such manner of processing queries can involve applying a support vector machine between classes to generate votes. It is to be appreciated that for multiple classes, two or more classes can receive the same number of votes resulting in a tie.